noragamifandomcom-20200222-history
Suzuha
}} was one of Bishamonten's Shinki and Yukine's first friend. Appearance Suzuha was a young looking Shinki who looked around Yukine's age. He had short messy dark brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He was always shown with a smile on his face. He wore a black jacket over a grey sweater hoodie and black shirt underneath. He also wore brown jeans and red tennis shoes. During the summers he spent with Tomoko he was often seen wearing a white shirt (or sometimes blue or purple shirt), white and blue cap or sometimes a straw hat, brown jeans or brown shorts, and sandals. He also once wore a green yukata after Bishamonten saved him. Personality He was a very kind compassionate outgoing person. He immediately approached Yukine since the two were both Shinki and was quick to make friends with him. He was very good at taking care of plants, showing he is attentive, gentle and patient. His patience was also shown through his relationship with Tomoko as he waited every summer to see her and never got mad when she forgot him each time. Even when she stopped visiting him he still waited for her every year afterward til his death. He was always shown smiling and happy. He was also friendly with many of his fellow Shinki as they were concerned when he didn't come home and he regarded them as his big happy family. However, deep down he was lonely because he waited for Tomoko despite understanding she forgot about him and was shown to be saddened by the prospect that Bishamon never called his name and had forgotten him too. Ultimately, Kuguha exploited this to leave Suzuha vulnerable for an Ayakashi attack and used his death as part of the catalyst of causing mayhem and disorder among the Shinki. History At least more than thirty years ago, Suzuha was found and taken in by Bishamonten as one of her many Shinki. He was happy because of her kindness and loved the other Shinki like family. He also loved taking care of trees and flowers and was taught by Kuguha. However, Bishamon never once called his name and over time he felt neglected by her but kept his feelings to himself for fear of blighting her and he still cared for and respected her. Thirty years ago, he met a young girl named Tomoko who also loved flowers. The two would meet every summer afterwards since Tomoko's grandmother lived in the area and Tomoko made sure to visit her and Suzuha every summer when she came. Each summer she came she would remember the flowers but not Suzuha. Over the years, Suzuha would fall in love with her and feel more sadness over her not remembering him. One summer she promised to see the cherry blossom tree with him and they carved their names on the tree, but that was the last summer Suzuha ever spent with her. He would still take care of the tree because he believed if he did she at least come remembering the cherry blossom tree even if she didn't remember him. Plot In his first appearance, Suzuha befriends Yukine who like him is a fellow Shinki after Yukine becomes upset about how he doesn't have any friends like normal people beside Hiyori and Yato. Yukine states he is Yato's Shinki and Suzuha introduces himself as Bishamonten's Shinki. Out of fear, Yukine tries to run but Suzuha catches him, unaware who Yato even is. The two become good friends and Yukine becomes happy he made friends with another person. Suzuha tells Yukine about his past with his friend Tomoko and how she came to visit every year but forgot about him by the next year and their promise to see cherry blossoms bloom but she never came back. He continued to take care of the tree in the hopes she would come back to see the cherry blossoms someday. Later, Kuguha goes to see him and tells him how he is a loner who is forgotten by both Tomoko and Bishamonten. Suzuha is crushed by this statement, making him vulnerable for Kuguha to send Ayakashi to kill him. Kuguha uses his death as the catalyst for disorder and chaos among the Shinki, causing them to blight Bishamonten. When Yukine tries to go meet with him, Yato advises against it but Yukine manages to distract him with a snack stick. He sees Kazuma with flowers near Suzuha's tree and realizes something is wrong. He chases after Kazuma, inadvertedly ending up at Bishamonten's palace instead. There Bishamonten is ready to shoot Yukine down but Yukine implores her to tell him what happened to his friend Suzuha. Kazuma admits Suzuha was killed by ayakashi, causing Yukine to call her a failure as a God since she couldn't protect her own shinki and how much Suzuha suffered being her shinki because of how ignored he was and how living with her must've been like hell. Later on, Yukine mentions him in chapter 24 when Yukine, Hiyori and Yato go on a picnic. Hiyori invited Tenjin, Bishamonten, Kofuku and all of their Shinki. Yato and Bishamonten look like they are about to get into a fight and Yukine says not to fight because the tree was important to Suzuha and he wants to respect his friend's wishes. Abilities His abilities as a Shinki were never shown since Bishamonten never used him. However, he showed himself to be very knowledgeable of plants and how to take care of them. Yukine even referred to him as a tree doctor. Relationships Yukine The two quickly became friends when Suzuha noticed Yukine all alone. Because Suzuha didn't know Yato, they could become good friends. Suzuha told Yukine about his past with Tomoko and how people are more likely to forget them because they are dead, showing he trusted Yukine to tell him such a story. Yukine also enjoyed spending time with him since they were around the same age and Suzuha seemed to return this. Yukine even helped take care of the tree even after his death. When he learned of Suzuha's death, Yukine locked himself in his room crying in bed, causing Yato to get blighted. When Yukine goes on a picnic with Hiyori and Yato and learns Hiyori invited Bishamon, he tells Bishamon to leave if she is going to fight with Yato since the tree was important to Suzuha and he doesn't want it to get hurt. Tomoko A young girl that Suzuha first met thirty years ago. She had a grandmother who lived around the area so she would come and visit every summer. She was fairly young when she first met Suzuha and the two talked about flowers which Tomoko was very knowledgeable about. Every year she would come and visit and while she remembered the flowers she could never retain memory of Suzuha, much to his sadness. It seemed as she grew up he grew to fall in love with her, especially as they got closer in age. The two even made a promise one summer to see the cherry blossoms together and carved their names on the tree. Unfortunately that would be the last summer they spent together. Suzuha still took care of the cherry tree despite Tomoko never visiting because he believed that even if she forgot about him she wouldn't forget about the tree. Kuguha manipulates this information and tells Suzuha how no matter how long he waits Tomoko had already forgotten about him, crushing Suzuha immensely. Bishamon He greatly loved and admired Bishamonten like a parental figure and master. He bragged about her frequently to Yukine and how great and kind she was and how because she took in so many Shinki they were like family. Hoewver, he was saddened by the fact that she never called his name or talked to him. This is proven further by the fact that Suzuha didn't even know that Yato was her greatest enemy as shown when Yukine said he was Yato's Shinki and he didn't know who Yato was. The loneliness of being forgotten by not only Tomoko but also his master broke his spirits to the point he did not resist being brutally eaten and murdered by the ayakashi. Bishamon was saddened to learn of his death and knew it was him since she knew how much he loved taking care of plants and noticed how the plants in her house, which were attended by Suzuha were dying, showing she did care for him. Kuguha Kuguha taught Suzuha how to take care of trees and plants. Suzuha trusted Kuguha a great deal especially since Kuguha was the main doctor for all the Shinki .However, Kuguha, while pretending to be kind, actually never once cared for Suzuha and even made him vulnerable by cruelly telling him that he was a loner who would never be rememberd by Tomoko and wasn't needed by his master and ultimately forgotten by both of them. This horrifying statement crushed Suzuha to the point where when the ayakashi attacked him he seemed to show little resistance and Kuguha merely watched from the background smiling, demonstrating how morally depraved cruel and disturbed Kuguha was and how little he thought of Suzuha. Fellow Shinki He seemed to get along with his fellow Shinki and regarded them as his family. He spent time with them often and when he died they were shown to worry about what had happened to him, showing they cared for him. Trivia * His past as a human and his weapon/item name and appearance were never shown. However, the On reading of Suzu suggests that his weapon name would be Reiki. (鈴器) References Category:Male Category:Shinki Category:Deceased